Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge/Shops
There are several shops in Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge. This is a list of them, as well as their locations and contents. Toad Town Toad Town Items *Mushroom: 5 Coins *Honey Syrup: 5 Coins *Tasty Tonic: 3 Coins *Fire Flower: 8 Coins *Mini Mr. Mini: 6 Coins *Sleepy Sheep: 8 Coins The Mushroom Shop *Super Mushroom: 15 Coins *Dried Shroom: 2 Coins *Life Shroom: 50 Coins *Volt Shroom: 10 Coins *Ultra Mushroom: 200 Coins *Gradual Mushroom: 12 Coins Wonderful World of Badges Before Chapter 1 *Power Rush P: 48 Coins *Power Jump: 30 Coins *Power Smash: 36 Coins *Super Appeal P: 27 Coins *Attack FX D: 49 Coins *Flower Finder: 46 Coins After Chapter 3 *Gloom Badge: 60 Coins *Damage Dodge: 55 Coins *Happy Heart P: 68 Coins *P-Up, D-Down: 42 Coins *Multibounce: 56 Coins *Hammer Throw: 65 Coins After Chapter 6 *Charge: 40 Coins *Tornado Jump: 60 Coins *Strong Start: 47 Coins *Spike Shield: 70 Coins *Double Dip: 65 Coins *Zap Tap: 53 Coins After Chapter 7 *L Emblem: 30 Coins *Money Money: 80 Coins *Mystery Madman: 100 Coins *Lucky Day: 32 Coins *Heart Finder: 67 Coins *Charge P: 35 Coins After Chapter 8 *Power Rush: 53 Coins *Mega Rush P: 64 Coins *HP Plus: 80 Coins *Quake Jump: 73 Coins *Double-Edged Hammer: 65 Coins *Refund: 110 Coins Toad House *Restore all HP and FP: 5 Coins Toad Town Sewers Curio Shop *Jammin' Jelly: 200 Coins *Super Life Shroom: 150 Coins *Gold Bar: 100 Coins *Gold Bar x3: 300 Coins *Slow Syrup: 15 Coins *Contingent Syrup: 60 Coins Flora Village Flora Village Armoury *POW Block: 7 Coins *Fright Mask: 12 Coins *Fire Burst: 8 Coins *Power Punch: 8 Coins *Mr. Softener: 7 Coins *Repel Cape: 10 Coins Flora Village Items *Mushroom: 5 Coins *Honey Syrup: 5 Coins *Courage Shell: 6 Coins *Goomnut: 7 Coins *Tasty Tonic: 2 Coins *Sleepy Sheep: 9 Coins Flora Hostel *Restore All HP and FP: 5 Coins Dune Village Dune Desert Goods *Pebble: 4 Coins *Mushroom: 5 Coins *Honey Syrup: 4 Coins *Stop Watch: 8 Coins *Fire Flower: 6 Coins *Sinister Mist: 12 Coins Dune Den *Restore All HP and FP, receive a Dune Durian: 6 Coins Queen Ruina's Pyramid Hidden Shop *HP Drain: 14 Coins *Super Mushroom: 12 Coins *Maple Syrup: 11 Coins *Ice Storm: 8 Coins *Dizzy Dial: 6 Coins *Dune Durian: 4 Coins Bowser's Castle Evil Shop of Doom *Fright Mask: 8 Coins *Thunder Bolt: 10 Coins *Shell Shock: 15 Coins *Bone-in Cut: 18 Coins *Lava Spray: 9 Coins *Mushroom: 5 Coins Mystery Temple Mystery Temple's Mystery Souvenir Shop of Mystery *Mystery: 3 Coins Glacex City Glacex Emporium *Ice Storm: 7 Coins *Magical Contingency: 10 Coins *Fire Flower: 18 Coins *Fire Burst: 22 Coins *Super Mushroom: 12 Coins *Maple Syrup: 10 Coins Glacex Hotel *Restore All HP, FP and SP: 10 Coins Volca Flare Island Volca Flare Items *Super Mushroom: 10 Coins *Maple Syrup: 10 Coins *Water Ball: 8 Coins *Tornado Burst: 10 Coins *Hot Sauce: 10 Coins *Boo's Sheet: 17 Coins Volca Rest Station *Restore All HP and FP: 10 Coins Electrode Village Electrode Battle World *Thunder Rage: 16 Coins *Shooting Star: 18 Coins *Shell Shock: 12 Coins *Magnet Burst: 20 Coins *Evil Charm: 10 Coins *Spite Pouch: 13 Coins Electrode Goods *Super Mushroom: 12 Coins *Maple Syrup: 12 Coins *Volt Shroom: 8 Coins *Stop Watch: 10 Coins *Mini Mr. Mini: 10 Coins *Magical Contingency: 12 Coins Electrode's Hotel for the Living *Restore All HP and FP, receive a Peachy Peach: 30 Coins Pits of 100 Trials Charlieton *Super Mushroom: 40 Coins *Maple Syrup: 36 Coins *Life Shroom: 125 Coins *Earth Quake: 30 Coins *Shooting Star: 56 Coins *Water Ball: 35 Coins *Tornado Burst: 34 Coins *Tasty Tonic: 18 Coins *Hot Sauce: 40 Coins *Power Punch: 45 Coins *Evil Charm: 28 Coins *Magical Contingency: 60 Coins *Mystery: 20 Coins Mover Movers only appear in the First Pit of 100 Trials *Move 2 Floors: 10 Coins *Move 5 Floors: 30 Coins *Return to Entrance: 10 Coins Shop Point Rewards *10: Mushroom *20: Ice Storm *30: Power Punch *40: Super Mushroom *50: Thunder Bolt *75: Shell Shock *100: Thunder Rage *125: Shooting Star *150: Jammin' Jelly *200: Ultra Mushroom *250: Super Life Shroom *300: Gold Bar *500: Gold Bar x3 Category:Lists Category:Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge